1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information setting apparatus for setting a plurality of operating modes (set values of functions) in a camera wherein said operating modes can be set and changed.
2. Related Background Art
Cameras have various operating modes (set values of functions) and cameras in which those operating modes can be selected by the user's operation are popular. For example, with regard to the exposure control mode, the changeover of program AE, shutter-priority AE, etc. is possible. Also, the changeover of one-frame photographing and continuous photographing, the setting of film speed, the setting of exposure compensation amount, etc. can all be arbitrarily set by the user with the aid of operating members for respective functions selected.
Such cameras are satisfactory in that a number of functions can all be set as the user desires, but after the user has changed over the camera from its standard set state to each kind of mode the user desires to use, it is cumbersome to restore the camera to the original state. So, there are cameras designed such that if the user operates one or one set of operating members provided to restore a plurality of settings together to the standard state, the camera will be reset in a moment.
However, the user's way of using a camera is diversified and there may occur a case where the set substance reset by one operation is unsatisfactory if it is the regular standard setting prepared by the maker of the camera. That is, if all operating modes are changed to a regular combination, a further operation will become necessary to bring about a mode to which the user desires to adjust the camera, and this is cumbersome, but yet it it also cumbersome to re-adjust individual operating modes one by one. Like this, even a camera in which the operating modes are all reset to the standard state by one operation is not always improved in the ease with which the user uses the camera.
As a method for solving the above-noted problem, there is a camera designed such that the user arbitrarily customizes the set values of various functions by an accessory (for example, an IC card) attached to the camera and the camera memorizes these set values. Again in this case, the operation of mounting and dismounting the accessory is cumbersome, and when the accessory is removed, the memorized substances can no longer be changed and thus, such a camera also is difficult to use.